A Day at the Park
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Hermione spends a day at the park with her daughter and relives moments during the battle and others. SSHG


Title: A Day at the Park by puppyluv09

Rating: K+

Spoilers: none

Pairings: SS/HG

Summary: It's been six years since the final battle and Hermione relives it and moments in-between while with her daughter at the park

A beautiful evening, yes absolutely beautiful, there was a light breeze and not a cloud in sight. Three figures were walking down the street: a tall figure was walking with a slight limp a medium figure that walked with grace and a smaller figure walking between them

Severus tuned to look at the two girls waking at his right. It was early evening, and the way the light hit Hermione's curls brought out the natural tan, red, and blonde highlights in her bushy brown hair.

"God, she's gorgeous." He thought.

He was then brought out of his reverie by the light, but heavy, tug on his arm. His eyes fell to his daughter jumping cracks in the road.

Her name was Samantha Jane Snape, three beautiful names wrapped up into one. Her hair was brown like her mother's but strait like her father's. She had a stream of freckles across her nose like her grandmother and in her father's opinion; she had her mothers' flawless beauty.

From afar, you would simply see a young family out for an evening stroll. You wouldn't even guess that the little girl's parents had barely lived through a deadly war six years prior. Hermione know it too. She and Severus had both fought for the light, but it was not all that it was perceived. So much death….

"Mommy!" Samantha cried, yanking Hermione back to the present, "Mommy, are you listening? Did I tell you about the fish I caught Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl, you did." Hermione responded in her sweet motherly voice.

But apparently Samantha wasn't listening. She went on about the fish she caught as if her mother hadn't been there or heard the story a hundred times that day.

The three continued on their walk to the park. Hermione's parents lived only a block away from the park, so it didn't' take all that long to get there. When the family of three arrived, Samantha was gone in a blink of an eye, was gone out of her parents' grasps and off to the swing set. Severus took no time at all to close the gap. He quickly and quietly snaked his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her to his side. She smiled and looked up into his onyx eyes. She wanted to say something, but….

"Daddy, will you come push me?" Samantha cried form the play ground.

Severus smiled and slowly pulled away from Hermione. He walked over to the swing set and began to push Samantha Back and forth. Hermione smiled when she heard little squeals of delight from her daughter. She walked a safe distance around the swinging child and took the swing next to her. Hermione slowly pumped herself back and forth on the swing and took herself back in time.

Begin Flashback

Fighting for the light wasn't all it was cracked up to be. As Hermione recalls it, it was terrifying, even now, six years later. She was fighting against Bellatrix Lestrange, who was by all accounts certifiably insane. Just as Bellatrix Lestrange pulled back her wand to throw a curse, she collapsed. Hermione looked up from the fallen death eater to gaze into a pair of onyx eyes. She nodded in thanks and ran off to find Harry and Ron.

She finally found them after dodging multiple stray curses. The golden trio marched up to the Dark Lord.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here Harry." Voldemort said with venom, "Before we get on with me killing you, Harry, I have a gift for the mudblood."

"I don't need or want anything from you!" Hermione spat.

"Oh but this you'll love. Bring him here!" he barked.

Two death eaters brought forth one of their own. They threw him at their master's feet and pulled off his mask. Hermione gasped, but Voldemort only smiled a pure evil smile.

"Oh, don't fret; I won't kill him, yet. He needs to see you and your friends die first, so that he can see how miserably he failed," Voldemort explained.

With that, the Dark Lord pulled back his wand and threw a powerful curse that hit Severus in the leg. Severus flopped upon the ground like a fish to try and rid himself of the pain. It took a great deal of effort, but Hermione turned her attention to the other three men.

"So are you ready to die Potter?" the Dark Lord asked.

"You wish." Harry replied harshly

"What about now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This." And the Dark Lord threw a curse. A green light whizzed past Harry and hit Ron squarely in the chest. Another curse came and a purple light punched Hermione squarely in the stomach. The curse knocked her down but not completely out. She looked up just in time to see Harry throw the final curse and Voldemort crumple to the ground. Hermione smiled lightly and then her world went black.

She woke up weeks later to a strong hand on her own. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was back at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. She looked around and was met by the eyes of her love; his eyes were filled with relief.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us." He said.

"Severus? What happened to you? What curse was I hit with? How are Harry and Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"Nice to see your back to your usual self. But you need to relax."

"Sorry."

Severus smiled slightly.

"You were hit with a powerful punching spell. I on the other hand was hit with a powerful slicing hex." Hermione gasped. "Don't worry dear. Poppy looked at it and said that I would live, but it might affect my walk slightly. Potter is fine; he is once again, the Boy Who Lived. He is tired though, can't say I blame him really."

"And Ron?"

Severus looked down at their entwined hands and took a deep breath. He obviously didn't want to have to be the one to tell her this.

"Honey, Mr. Weasley was hit with… the umm… The Killing Curse. I am terribly sorry."

Hermione couldn't breath; everything was shrinking in on her. Then she began to sob uncontrollably. She buried her face in her hands. She then felt to strong familiar arms wrap around her petite body in comfort, and she gladly took it.

End Flashback

The sound of squeals brought her back again. She looked around and saw her family off running around the Jungle Jim. She stood and went to join in. Severus looked at her with concern, and she smiled in reassurance. He knew what she was thinking of, Weasley. He couldn't be too upset, the two were close.

They played for a while longer, and Hermione finally looked at her watch and announced that they had five more minuets. In the blink of an eye, Samantha was gone again, running off to the swings.

While Severus pushed the little one, Hermione stood on the sidelines and thought of the day that their daughter was born. There was a glow surrounding the joyous look on Severus' face. And now, four years later, that glow still hasn't faded.

After a while, Hermione picked up the yawning child and the family began the walk home. Hermione carried Samantha while Severus held on to Hermione, it was a perfect sight.

Even though eh already know, he had to ask, "What were you thinking about tonight?"

"Lots of things."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

When they retuned home, the parents put Samantha to bed and went downstairs to share tea with Hermione's parents. When the two became tired, they excused themselves and went up to retire. When they were finally dressed and in bed, Severus gave in and asked his nagging question.

"Hermione? Do you ever regret marrying me?"

Without hesitance, she answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, does this have anything to do with Ron?"

Silence.

With a sigh, "Yes I am sure. Ron was like a brother, just like Harry is now. You never need to question that."

It was sincere and he knew it. He kissed her passionately and he held her while they drifted off to sleep.

FIN

Author's note

This is a story I wrote over Easter weekend. It is kind of a diary entry of my evening spent at the park with my little cousin Samantha. She is a ham and is such a beautiful inspiration to me. Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
